japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuko Sanpei
Yuko Sanpei (三瓶 由布子, born on February 28, 1986 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress. Some of her major voice roles include Saionji Kanata in UFO Baby, Renton Thurston in the Eureka Seven (Anime), Uzumaki Boruto in the Naruto franchise, Young Cassim in Magi & Cure Dream in Yes! PreCure 5. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Aikatsu! – Kakeru Ota *Alien Nine (special) – Hiroshi Iwanami (Ep. 2) *Anti Magic Academy The 35th Test Platoon – Isuka Suginami (Ep. 7 & 8) *Appleseed XIII – Castor (Ep. 6, 11 & 12) *Appleseed XIII Tartaros & Ouranos (movie) – Castor *Arakawa Under the Bridge – Tetsuo *Arakawa under the Bridge × Bridge – Tetsuo *Aria The Natural – Young Akatsuki (Ep. 15 & 22) *Asura (2012 version) – Saburo *B Daman CrossFire – Ryuuji Sumeragi *Battle Spirits Burning Soul – Tokichiro Mashira *Beyblade Metal Fusion – Masamune Kadoya *Beyblade Metal Masters – Masamune Kadoya *Blassreiter – Young Joseph Jobson *Blast of Tempest – Young Mahiro Fuwa *Bodacious Space Pirates – Quartz Christie (Ep. 25 & 26) *Bokura ga Ita – Child (Ep. 17) *Bokurano – Youko Machi *Boruto Naruto Next Generations – Uzumaki Boruto *'Boruto movie' – Uzumaki Boruto *Bungo Stray Dogs 2 – Shinji (Ep. 14) *Canvas 2 Niji Iro no Sketch – Female student (Ep. 5) *Case Closed – Machi Umejima (Ep. 705 & 706) *Cho Tanpen PreCure All Stars GoGo Dream Live! (movie) – Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Clannad After Story – Child (Ep. 3) *D Frag! – Azuma Matsubara *D.Gray man – Jean Russell *Daa! Daa! Daa! – Kanata Saionji *Daily Lives of High School Boys – Young Hidenori *Danchi Tomoo – Tomoo Kinoshita *Darker than Black – Maki (Ep. 15 & 16) *Di Gi Charat Nyo – Ponzu *Doraemon the Movie Nobita in the Secret Gadgets Museum – Kurt *Eiga Precure All Stars New Stage 3 Eien no Tomodachi (movie) – Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Eiga Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival (movie) – Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Eiga Precure All Stars Minna de Utau Kiseki no Maho! (movie) – Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Eureka Seven – Renton Thurston (Young & Older) *'Eureka Seven movie' – Renton (Young & Older) *Eureka Seven Hi Evolution – Renton Thurston *The Everyday Tales of a Cat God – Gonta *Fairy Musketeers – Souta Suzukaze (Ep. 26 to 39) *FLCL (OVA) – Girl A *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Pride, Selim Bradley, Woman (Ep. 45) *Future Card Buddyfight Battsu – Kanata Oozora *Gakuen Babysitters – Taka Kamitani *Galaxy Angel A – Cocomo Peirou *Galaxy Angel S (special) – Cocomo Peyrot *Galaxy Angel X – Cocomo Peirou *Gekijoban Ginga Kikotai Majestic Prince (movie) – Patricia Hoyle *Gintama – Seita (12 Episodes) *Gintama' Season 2 – Seita *Gintama' Season 3 – Seita *Gintama Season 4 – Seita (Ep. 4) *Granblue Fantasy the Animation – Furias (Ep. 3 to 5) *Grrl Power (OVA) – Akira *Hakkenden Eight Dogs of the East – Kenta (Ep. 1) *Hatenko Yugi – Elmer (Ep. 2) *Hell Girl Three Vessels – Ichimura Kazuya (Ep. 10) *Hero Bank – Kaito Kosho *Hikawa Maru Monogatari (movie) – Hikaru Kasuga *Hiyokoi (special) – Natsuki Aizawa *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II – Flores Brades & Nicholas Bacon *The Idolm@ster – Ryo Akizuki (Ep. 10) *Ikki Tousen Xtreme Xecutor – Bun'yaku Kansui *Inazuma Eleven – Afuro Terumi/Aphrodi *Inazuma Eleven GO – Terumi Afuro *Inazuma Eleven Chojigen Dream Match (movie) – Aphrodi/Terumi Afuro *Inazuma Eleven Saikyo Gundan Ogre Shurai (movie) – Afuro Terumi *Kaiba – Additional Voice *Kamisama Kiss 2 – Young Kurama *Kanzen Shouri Daiteioh (OVA) – Tarou Oomomo *Katekyo Hitman Reborn! – Fuuta & Gokudera's mother *Kimi ni Todoke From Me to You – Chizuru Yoshida *Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season – Chizuru Yoshida *The Knight in the Area – Kakeru Aizawa *Kumamiko Girl meets Bear – Tamotsu (Ep. 1, 10 & 11) *Land of the Lustrous – Aculeatus (Ep. 5) *Leviathan The Last Defense – Mystery Boy *Magi – Young Cassim (Ep. 8 & 17) *Magi The Kingdom of Magic – Young Cassim (Ep. 10) *Majin Bone – Gilbert/Leo Bone *Majokko Tsukune chan (OVA) – Nabul *MÄR – Choro (Ep. 48) *March comes in like a lion – Young Harunobu Nikaido & More Stubbon Mr. Nya (Ep. 18) *Metal Fight Beyblade VS Taiyo Shakunetsu no Shinryakusha (movie) – Masamune Kadoya *Les Misérables Shojo Cosette – Bressole *Mitsudomoe – Shin'ya Sato *Mitsudomoe Zoryochu! – Shin'ya Sato & Akari Sato (Ep. 4, 6 & 8) *Monogatari Series Second Season – Middle School Student (Ep. 26) *Mushi Shi – Shinra Ioroi (Ep. 1) *My Otome 0S.ifr (OVA) – Elliot Chandler *Myself Yourself – Young Shusuke Wakatsuki *Nanaka 6/17 – Girl B (Ep. 2 & 6), Young Nenji & Yuuki (Ep. 13) *Natsu no Arashi! – Hajime Yasaka *Natsu no Arashi! Akinai chu – Hajime Yasaka *Natsuyuki Rendezvous – Child (Ep. 11) *Neuro Supernatural Detective – Eri Hoshino (Ep. 21) *Noramimi – Shuichi (Ep. 7) *Nyanbo! – Kuro *Okii Ichinensei to Chiisana Ninensei (movie) – 3rd grader B *Ouran High School Host Club – Shiori Ebisugawa, Customer A (Ep. 15) & Middle School Female Student B (Ep. 20) *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat – Child 1 *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl – Takumi (Ep. 167) *Pokémon XY – Sanpei (Ep. 17) *Pokémon XY & Z – Sanpei (Ep. 98 & 99) *Precure All Stars DX2: Kibō no Hikari Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! (movie) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Precure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi Kiseki no Zenin Daishugo (movie) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Precure All Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji Iro no Hana (movie) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Prince Mackaroo (TV) as Hoshino (2nd Voice) & Rikie *(The) Qwaser of Stigmata (TV) as Sasha *(The) Qwaser of Stigmata II (TV) as Sasha *(The) Qwaser of Stigmata: Portrait of the Empress (OVA) as Sasha *(The) Reflection (TV) as Flaming Fury *RIN-NE 2 (TV 2) as Shōma *RIN-NE 3 (TV 3) as Shōma *Saki (TV) as Kazue Nanpo *School Rumble (TV) as Shuuji Harima (Ep. 17) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Shuuji Harima (Ep. 5 & 12) *Schoolgirl Strikers Animation Channel (TV) as Akara Origami *Shakugan no Shana Second (TV) as Yuri Chvojka ("Chisei no Hikite") *Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash (TV) as Kasumi *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV) as Ryū *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Ryū *Sola (TV) as Takeshi Tsujidou (young (Ep. 9)) *Soul Buster (TV) as Shuijing *Space Brothers (TV) as Ena Kitamura (26 episodes); Hibito (young; 18 episodes) *Squid Girl (TV) as Yūta Matsumoto (Ep. 8, 9 & 12) *Squid Girl Season 2 (TV) as Yūta Matsumoto (Ep. 1 & 5) *Strike Witches 2 (TV) as Nishiki Nakajima (Ep. 12) *Tansuwarashi (movie) as Natsuki *Time of Eve (movie) as Masaki (boy) *Toriko (TV) as Fond De Bohno (Ep. 41 to 43) *Tsugumomo (TV) as Kazuya Kagami *Uchū Kyōdai #0 (movie) as Hibito Nanba (young) *Whistle! (TV) as Santa Yamaguchi (2016 version) *World Trigger (TV 2) as Yuzuru Ema *Xam'd: Lost Memories (ONA) as Nakiami *Yatterman (movie 2009) as Dokubon *Yatterman (TV 2008) as Dokubon/DokuHan Boss; Prince Kutsushita (Ep. 26) *Yes! Precure 5 (TV) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! (TV) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday (movie) as Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Yes! Precure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken! (movie) as Nozomi Yumehara /Cure Dream *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (TV) as Haruto Tenjō; Obomi (robot) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II (TV) as Haruto Tenjō *Yume Tsukai (TV) as Kentaro (Ep. 8) Anime Films *The Day That Naruto Became the Hokage – Uzumaki Boruto *Boruto (OVA) – Uzumaki Boruto Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *.hack//Link – Tokio Kuryuu *.hack//Versus – 9/Tokio Kuryuu *Atelier Meruru The Apprentice of Arland – Gino Knab & Chim (Male) *Atelier Totori The Adventurer of Arland – Gino Knab & Chim (Male) *Castlevania Judgment – Eric Lecarde *Goes! – Takashi Tsuzuki *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere Portable – Flores Valdes & Nicholas Bacon *Hot Shots Golf Open Tee 2 – Luke *Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 – Kei Jinguji *The Idolmaster 2 – Ryo Akizuki *The Idolmaster One For All – Ryo Akizuki *Invitation from the Darkness Tenebrae I – Patricia Kaoru Saegusa *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle – Narancia Ghirga *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven – Narancia Ghirga *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven – Chamonix *Luminous Arc – Theo *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Uzumaki Boruto *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Uzumaki Boruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Uzumaki Boruto *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage – Uzumaki Boruto *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Uzumaki Boruto *No More Heroes – Bad Girl *Record of Agarest War Zero – Niel *Strike Witches What I Can Do Along With You A Little Peaceful Days – Nishiki Nakajima *Strike Witches Wings of Silver – Nishiki Nakajima *Tales of Graces – Young Richard Quotes *Junko Takeuchi asks Yuko Sanpei about her first impression of Boruto. Sanpei says that the biggest feeling was that he was Naruto’s son, so at first she wondered at what points to make him like Naruto (referring to when she’s playing him), but she ending up only thinking about Naruto. She had to try to play it while intentionally not looking at the Naruto series up until now. She had to think more about the relation between Boruto and Naruto. *Junko Takeuchi then asks to compare Boruto at his rebellious age to themselves at their own rebellious age. Takeuchi admits that hers was pretty close to Boruto’s, while Yuko Sanpei says she was pretty much a good kid. Takeuchi said that when she was a kid, she wished that her father had used a more gentle voice with her at the time. She says she was more like Boruto than Naruto, and called her younger self “a not-so-cute brat". Therefore she wants to dedicate this movie to her father. *(For the Boruto anime) "The BORUTO TV anime. It’s a dream come true. What will happen in the world Boruto’s father, Naruto, made in the previous generation? What will they do? The mission at Three Man Cell, the happy family... There’s so much I want to see. I hope to go on exciting adventures with Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki and the rest of the gang in my work. I hope you enjoy BORUTO as much as you did NARUTO! Watch me be awesome!". Knownable Roles *'Uzumaki Boruto' from Naruto *'Renton Thurston' from Eureka Seven Trivia *She is mostly famous for playing Renton Thurston. *Her blood type is B'''. *Yuko Sanpei, enjoyed doing the work of Boruto's acting, finding him endearing. *Sanpei has been a fan of the Naruto manga series ever since she was young. While identifying herself with Naruto Uzumaki's character, the actress noted the bond between her and Naruto became stronger when learning she would voice her son. As a result, once learning she got the role for Boruto's character, Sanpei bought the entire Naruto manga series despite already having it to prepare for the Boruto film. *Sanpei was thankful for being offered this position and joked about how Junko Takeuchi became a "father" as her voice role was Naruto. Initially, Sanpei recalls having difficulties voicing Boruto; when she received her script for the film, she began to understand Boruto's concept as the boy who loves his father dearly, which helped her voice the character better. Pleased with the Boruto film, Sanpei asked Kishimoto to make another one which resulted in Kishimoto asking her to let him rest for another one. *Her star sign is a '''Pisces. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES